Sueño Prohibido
by Amai Remon
Summary: La chica mas linda perfecta y que quiero solo para mi es un imposible...si preguntan el "¿por que?" ,es simple,ella, es la novia,de mi mejor amigo...UA..SxM...pasen y lean pleas.
1. Helado Travieso

_**Hola ¡de nuevo aquí en fanfiction,ya publique "la luz de mi corazón "Ahora les presento esta. También es un soulxmaka, pues las demás parejas no me llaman mucho la atención, pero si habrá aunque sea un poco de las parejas ya conocidas no coman ansias.**_

_**El primer cap. o prólogo, como ustedes lo tomen. Desde ya les digo que esto empezará, cuando me envíen reviews (espero que sea pronto),ya no los molesto…y…LEAN¡**_

_**(HEY ESPERA ¡)DISCLAIMER.-Soul Eater, solo es propiedad del gran atushiokubo, yo solo soy dueña de este fic.**_

_**Ahora si…LEAN¡**_

**Helado Travieso**

**Soul (pov)**

"_personas con destino a Death City, se les informa que el vuelo respectivo, despegara en 15minutos favor de aproximarse a la puerta de abordaje, gracias"_

_**E**_scuché aquel llamado a mi vuelo, sí, me iría a Death City, mientras me dirigía a el que sería mi boleto a la libertad –literalmente- y pensaba en todo lo que me paso en los últimos meses. Ahora ya no hay nada que me ate a Londres, me separe de mi familia: "Los Evans". Aunque no fue muy difícil. La verdad ellos quería un pianista, alguien que les produzca dinero. Nunca mostraron interés en Su hijo menor y me desheredaron –Sin embargo no me quede sin dinero algo muy extraño según ellos – Mi abuelo –el único con corazón dentro de esa gran "_industria"_ – Me heredó su fortuna al morir –hace no más de un mes- yo no lo sabía .Pero a causa de mi ida mis abogados me hicieron el informe necesario, y ahora tengo un ochenta por ciento (80%) de lo que sería aproximadamente la fortuna que poseen mis padres y mi hermano. A ¡ , no les hable de mi hermano?, es el mayor, su nombre es Wes y es el más estúpido hermano e igual que mis padres es un hipócrita, con el único propósito de ganar dinero, ¿no les digo que son iguales?.

El otro motivo que me lleva a irme de este horrible lugar es mi ex–novia: La_ "señorita, Kim Deliel",_ la cual me engaño con uno de mis amigos, del cual ni me quiero acordar. Así que si odio este lugar y ya no hay nada, ni nadie que me ate, ¿Por qué quedarme aquí?.

Creo que tengo sueño no pasara nada si duermo un poco.

Cuanto dormí, no me acuerdo, ahora, veo por la ventana del avión, puedo ver que solo faltan a lo mucho unos cinco minutos para llegar.

No me vean como si me fui de aquel lugar sin pensar, claro que no de hecho antes de venir aquí me compre una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, ya de paso contacte con mis mejores amigos que viven aquí uno con complejo de dios ,y el otro también con el complejo de la simetría.

Baje del avión y ahora me dirijo hacia lo que sería mi nuevo hogar. Luego de dejaría mis cosas y maletas. Kid me había llamado para una reunión de amigos, de paso iban a presentarme a sus novias. La verdad no me incomodaba, es más me daba curiosidad saber quiénes serían esas pobres chicas que soportaban a esos dos idiotas.

Desde Londres había pedido que trasladaran una moto, mi inseparable moto… era un modelo clásico y original de hecho mi favorita, partiría hasta un parque de diversiones –por supuesto ahí iban jóvenes – lugar acondicionado por el padre de Kid-: Shinigami-sama, como él era llamado.

Ya iba en camino hasta el lugar acordado por mis idiotas amigos, estacioné mi moto y me encamine a la entrada de aquel gran lugar, al entrar pude darme cuenta que por adentro era un lugar muy agradable ni muy ruidoso, como tampoco era demasiado callado-Supongo que eso es lo que pensó el viejo de Kid- Seguí caminando por los primeros pasillos, en los cuales pude ver vendían golosinas para después partir hacia el parque o los juegos, en fin.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no pude darme cuenta cuando, sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho, tumbado en suelo con una sensación de frio cerca de mi cuello, aunque también una ligera carga cálida y suave sobre mí, y en mi rostro una ligera respiración. Sinceramente no me molestaría nada quitar esa agradable y extraña sensación.

Hasta que…

-Oye¡ fíjate por donde caminas, mira lo que me hiciste hacer¡-Grito una chica bajándose de mí, sacudía sus manos, por lo que pude deducir de helado.

Mire seguido de sus manos a mi camiseta – la cual estaba embarrada de helado de í a mirar a la chica mientras me ponía de pie –eso sí sin despegar la mirada de ella- Me fije en su aspecto y sus facciones: rubia, pelo rubio cenizo peinado en media cola, un polo blanco a rayitas verde pastel y una pequeña faldita verde oscuro con detalles de flores, y unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda.

"_La más bonita que he visto"_

Sacudí mi cabeza para al fin reaccionar, si era muy bonita de hecho, pero no voy a dejar que me grite como le dé la gana.

"_Es muy bonita"_

Aunque sea hermosa¡ sacudí mi camiseta para que esa consistencia rosa se cayera de mi preciada camiseta. Volví a mirarla pero esta vez con algo de enojo.

-No grites así que no estoy sordo, y de hecho fue tu culpa por no mirar por donde vas, y más si vas _"armada"_ con ese gran helado.-Dije apuntando el dichoso helado.

-Mira, yo no fui la que iba con cara de idiota caminando y pensando _"en quien sabe que"_ Tan distraído, como para chocar con alguien sabiendo que este es un lugar concurrido.

Esta chica hablaba muy raro –pero no por eso su carita se deformaba – ponía sus manos e su cintura en posición de jarra y fruncía levemente el ceño, mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando de un color carmesí debido al coraje.

Aun no podía darme por perdido en esta pelea, además dijo:_ "cara de idiota",_ esto no se terminaba aquí.

-Mira planita tengo, cosas que hacer como para estas discutiendo con una enana aquí, – Si de hecho era algo plana y bajita aunque no por eso una enana, pero tenía que cobrármelas por haberme llamado idiota – Si me disculpas…-no pude terminar mi frase cuando un golpe descomunal se hiso presente en mi cabeza, seguido de sentir mi rostro en el suelo.

Mire hacia arriba y pude ver a aquella pequeña rubia con un libro en mano y con su rostro enojado.

"_Aun así se ve muy linda"_

Hey¡, deja de pensar eso¡ nuca había visto así a alguien ,seguro ese golpe me afecto la cabeza para seguir pensando que era linda.

Me pare como pude, el dolor era infernal.

-Espera plan…-Volví a mi estrepitosa caída, el dolor era aún más fuerte.

-MAKA-CHOP¡-Así que así se llamaba el duro golpe, no pude reaccionar cuando ella ya se estaba yendo en compañía de una chica más alta que ella de largo cabello azabache.

"_¿Tan perdido estaba con ella para no darme cuenta que había alguien más aquí?"_

Cuando ya me sentía mejor, me dirigí a los baños de hombres, así por lo menos me quitaría lo pegajoso de lo que había sido el helado de aquella furiosa chica.

Aun así…

"_¿La veré otra vez?"_

Ya _"limpio",_ Salí del baño al encuentro de mis amigos aunque a estas alturas Kid gritaría al cielo que no llegué en una hora simétrica.

Estaba entrando en una de las cafeterías pude ver dos cabezas: una de ellas azul-La cual proclamaba ser un dios-, y la otra negra con tres rayas en un costado dicho de paso miraba al oro con irritabilidad.

"_Definitivamente ellos son mis amigos" _pensé feliz al recordar los viejos tiempos.

-TE LO DIGO¡ ARRODILLATE ANTE MI SIMPLE SUBORDINADO Y ADORAME COMO TU DIOS QUE SOY¡NYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡-

-CALLATE MONO IMPERTINETE ARRUINAS LA SIMETRIA DEL LUGAR¡-No digo que estos aun seguirían igual…

-BLACK¡ TU NO ERES UN DIOS Y ARIAS EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE YA¡-grite ,estos abrieron sus ojos completamente paralizados para después girar levemente la cabeza aun sin creer que me habían escuchado y era yo el que gritó.

Y el primero en venir a si a mí fue Black Star, que mejor dicho no vino corriendo ,si no ,que, me invistió haciéndome caer al suelo –otra vez- con una enorme fuerza.

"_¿Acaso el suelo me reclama? ¿Por qué siento que ya sé cómo debería caer?"_

-OOOOOOO MI SUBORDINADO PERDIDO HA VUELTO PARA HALABAR A SU GRAN DIOS¡ NYAJAJAJA, OI SOUL QUE HACES TENDIDO EN EL PISO?, VEN AQUÍ TE ESPERA TU UN SR SUPERIOR A TI¡-

Pude ver de reojo que Kid se acercaba tranquilo pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tendiéndome la mano para ponerme de pie.

-Black que no eres un dios y de hecho no me postrare ante ti¡-termine de decir ,claro este ya no estaba aquí si no que fue rumbo a la mesa a devorar todo lo que una mesera había traído, seguramente ya habrían pedido algo de lo mucho que me había tardado.

Decidí ignorar ese detalle y mire a Kid, si, de hecho no solo yo había cambiado, si no, ellos también se veían aún más maduros.

-Hola, soul mira que has cambiado-Decía mi amigo, claro el siempre tan formal aunque su manera de expresarse no era para nada aburrida, creo que, la hiperactividad de Black, La ligera seriedad de Kid y el chico cool como yo hacía un equipo perfecto, imperfectamente –imperfecto.

-No solamente yo, aunque creo que eso solo en el lado de lo físico por lo visto lo demás no cambia-Le respondí con una sonrisa para después darnos unas palmadas en la espalda.

La verdad, estar así ahora es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado aunque así fuera, seguro él también pensaba lo mismo por la mirada que me dio.

Avanzamos hasta la mesa donde Black seguía con lo suyo, y nos sentamos, pero algo no encajaba_. "¿Que no iban a venir las novias de este par?"._

-No están aquí tuvieron que ir un momento al tocador mi novia sufrió un pequeño accidente al llegar.-Supongo que Kid vio el interrogante en mi cara, por ello la repuesta.

-Switsuwaki bise quuechuocraconalin-¿Qué?

Kid miraba con un rostro enojado al peliazul, al cabo que yo también lo veía pero con cara de: _"¿qué dijo?"._

-Black, deja de comer y habla como una persona normal-dije yo, este chico no tenía remedio.

Termino de pasar la comida-YO SOY TU GRANDIOS SIMPLE NORMAL MI GRANDESA NO SE COMPARA A UNA PERSONA CUALQUIERA¡ ¡-

-_YA…hooooooo gran dios dinos por que las chicas no están aquí¡_¡-dramatice para que al fin este se dignara a contestar.

-Muy bien, esa _"ratona_" se fue con Tsubaki al tocador, por qué un idiota la mancho de helado y fue a cambiarse, estaba toda pegajosa…-

Woo ¿una oración donde Black no está gritando?

Un momento _¿ratona?... helado¡_

-Sí, Tsubaki estoy bien, ya no tengo y no estoy enojada-

Esa voz… _"no"_

Me di vuelta para ver a_…"linda"_

No¡ ella…la enana¡

-TU¡-

-TU¡-dijimos al unísono y señalándonos mutuamente ,supongo que también se dio cuenta de quién era yo.

-Tu qué haces aquí¡-Medio grito ella enojada…

…_yo solo me quede quieto…la chica, la linda chica, del helado era la novia de mi mejor amigo y, no puedo dejar de pensar que aun enojada, ella es hermosa._

_**Halaaaaa ¿Cómo lo vieron?,ya saben ,esto sigue si recibo reviews de su parte, hace poco guarde este cap en mi USB peeeeeeeeeeroresulta, que se le metió un virus y borro todo lo que tenía, canciones, los caps de mi otro fic, y también mi estúpida tarea¡**_

_**Naa no los agobio más con mis desgracias, mejor déjenme reviews -o mandare a excalibur con un micrófono para que les cante personalmente para ustedes- noooooo**_

_**Ah¡ por cierto estoy haciendo una encuesta de tres fics mios ammmmm no lo escribo aquí pues estos ya están en mi perfil así que si quieren los leen votan por ellos y me dan su elección en un review o me mandan un PM, solo tienen que decirme el numero –de uno los tres –de hecho hare todos ellos pero quiero saber por cual empezar, na más.**_

_**Me despido.**_

_**CHAOOO**_

_**Amai Remon**_


	2. Sentimientos sin Riendas

_**Haalaaa¡ commo están?,amm bueno yo trayendo la conti de este fic¡(tuvo más respuestas que el otro, TT-TT yo pensaba que el otro iba a ser el mejor pero no este fue el más pedido será por lo prohibido? mmm) na a ver contesté todos los reviews que pude peeero ahí va los que no se pudieron responder¡..:**_

_**Makitaa.-jaja que bueno que te haya divertido tanto aunque creo que no estoy hecha para el humor, cuando cuento chistes al final solo oigo un grillito cantado (¬¬*) am si notas algo que no va con la historia siéntete en confianza de decirme, no soy una experta en esto de escribir, todos y cada uno de los comentarios son positivos para mí, a si queeeee gracias por tu opinión¡.**_

_**Lodv.- ooou jejejej gracias por tu opinión en esto, veras intento hacer lo mejor con el tiempito que tengo, sí está mal mis disculpas, si notas algo mal en mi historia siéntete en la confianza de decirme para esto estamos, si no los reviews no servirían de nada jejej chaoo.**_

_**Sakura1234567890.- Saki-chan¡ aquí tienes el segundo cap¡ así que dile al señor rincón que lo dejas por un momento jejeje mmm lo de kidxmaka habrá mjajajaja¡aunque para eso habrá mucha emoción todavía… a¡ y no mates a kid jejejej….no lo harías…. O sí?**_

_**Kamica nm.-oooooo La muerte amia, jajaj me divertí mucho hablando contigo y lo de hermana gemela perdida sin duda es que algún alíen conspira contra nosotras¡ jajajaj¡**_

_**Así como lo prometi el segundo cap¡**_

* * *

_**Sentimientos si**__**n Riendas**_

_**Soul (Pov)**_

_**N**_o podía dejar de pensar que la chica del helado era la novia de mi mejor amigo.

"_Vaya comienzo"_

Tampoco podía creerme este sentimiento que tenia de que sentía algo raro en mi pecho cada vez que veía que estos dos – Kid y la "ratona" – se abrazaban. Sentía unas enormes ganas de irme de ahí sin dejar explicaciones.

Era incomodo sobre todo la forma en la que nos presentaron…

* * *

_**Flash Back…**_

* * *

-TU ¡-

-TU ¡-dijimos al unísono señalándonos mutuamente, supongo que también se dio cuenta de quién era yo.

-Tu qué haces aquí ¡-Medio-grito enojada…

-Yo vine aquí a visitar a unos amigos-dije tranquilo parándome mirando a ella de enfrente.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Kid confundido, pero dispuesto a saber el motivo del enojo de su novia para con su amigo.

-Si de hecho, él fue el idiota que me choco con el helado ese- Esa enana definitivamente tenía mal carácter.

-Alto, en primera fuiste tú la que choco conmigo, ¿no crees que si ibas a caminar con tremendo helado tendrías que ver por dónde caminabas?-No iba a perder-Ah¡ claro eres tan enana que no puedes ver por donde caminas.

Ella no pudo contener un sonrojo al ver que por supuesto no era muy alta que digamos, en cambio yo reí internamente de la situación. Ahora si lo pensamos bien no estábamos los dos solos, estábamos en presencia de mis dos amigos, la novia de uno, y en especial de Kid el cual era el novio de esa chica…

…no sé por qué pensar que ellos estaban juntos me daba una sensación de impaciencia y _envidia._

No pude terminar de pensar bien cuando vi que aquella chica empezaba a sacar un libro detrás suyo de él mirándome como si yo fuera la presa, ¿acaso tenía un agujero negro en su bolsillo para guardar tremendo libro?...No sé por qué pero algo me decía que me alejase de ahí inmediatamente por mi propia seguridad…

Claro¡ ese era el condenado libro con el que me había golpeado antes¡

-MAKA-CHOP¡-demasiado tarde.

¿¡Que tenían esos golpes que dolían como si te aplastaría un tráiler ¡? Y además, de donde sacaba fuerzas para descomunal dolor¡

-Ammm antes de que alguien salga volando por aquí, literalmente, podrían calmarse y dejar de pelear? Todos nos están viendo.-Claro Kid no era hombre de rodeos.

Apenas y pude pararme –algo mareado- miré como otra vez aviamos ignorado a los demás sin darnos cuenta de que si, efectivamente nos estaban mirando, pero sobre todo delante de nosotros kid y una chica de cabellos azabache y largo nos miraba como si no supiera que hacer aquí.

De nuevo me di cuenta de que con ella cerca de mí me perdía del mundo y eso era raro, desde luego jamás me ha pasado esto, con nadie.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a pasar de esta discusión,me di cuenta de que la chica de Kid ya se estaba dirigiendo a la mesa dispuesta, tomada de la mano kid, y el cogiendo su cintura.

Yo solo me quede viendo como idiota como ella le miraba y como también su mirada era correspondida.

Mi corazón dio un salto como si quisiera seguirla y arrebatársela de los brazos a mi amigo, pero eso no podía ser, ni yo comprendía el porqué de este sentimiento en mi pecho. Quemaba y me preguntaba si en tan solo en un momento una persona se puede quedar prendado de otra de esta manera tan irracional.

Tal vez ella uso un hechizo contra mí, un muy singular hechizo, teniendo como protagonista a un _Helado Travieso._

Me deje de mis pensamientos cuando ya estaba solo y mis amigos, todos ellos reunidos en una de las mesas cerca de mí. Di pasos tranquilos hasta llegar a la mesa y sentarme al lado de Black*Star.

- Mjn¡…-Y kid se aclaró la garganta-creo que deberíamos empezar preséntales ahora…- señalo ala pelinegra -ella es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, va la universidad con todos nosotros y es la novia de Black*Star- y ella, señalo _su novia_-es Maka Albarn, mi novia, e igual que Tsubaki, va a nuestra misma universidad-yo solo asentí con la cabeza en señal de saludo hacia las dos chicas.

Aunque no había necesidad de que repita tantas veces la frase de que Maka era _su novia_, me sentía raro cada vez que hacia _eso._

-Etto… Black y yo sentimos tener que irnos tan pronto pero teníamos un compromiso pendiente, un gusto conocerte soul-kun-dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie dispuesta a despedirse.

-PERO TSUBAKI, MI LEAL SUBDITO ACABA DE LLEGAR¡ NO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL, DE DEJARLO SIN ESTA DIVINA PRECENSIA¡-Black podía ser un idiota cuando se lo proponía y aunque no se lo proponga … Igual era idiota –TU HERMANO PUEDER ESPERAR, NO ENTIENDO QUE HACEMOS CON EL, SI EL NO ENTIENDE EL SIGNIFICADO DE TENER FRENTE SUYO A UN GRAN DIOS COMO YOOO¡

En cuanto a nosotros solo mirábamos los berrinches de mi idiota amigo, y como su novia se lo llevaba arrastras.

-Soul am tengo que ir a mi casa, a ver a unas primas mías-dijo parándose también- no sé si te acuerdas de liz y Paty.

Yo me quede mirando de reojo lo que hacía Maka, ella estaba leyendo un libro tan concentrada, qué no pude evitar ver su rostro sereno y lindo. Ya mencione que Maka es muy bella?...

Regrese mi mirar a mi amigo el que creo acabo de hablar.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-volteó a ver a Maka-Amor ¿vamos?

Y lo repito me sentía enfermo cada ves que le oía hablar así de Maka, pero no podía hacer nada por que quien era yo en la relación de estos dos?

-Sí, vamos-dijo con una bella sonrisa la rubial lado mío-pero eso sí, no quiero que me dejes sola con ellas, no estoy dispuesto a ser un maniquí suyo.

-No te preocupes, no será así-correspondiendo la sonrisa.

* * *

_**Fin Flash back….(no sé, se escribirá así?)**_

* * *

-Bien, no están –dijo kid entrando a su casa.

-Ah… menos mal, que no están, ya temía por mi integridad jejeje-definitivamente cada vez que la veía me impresionaba.

-Bueno Soul, puedes sentirte en casa, toma asiento por favor, yo voy por algo para tomar-

Mi amigo estaba dispuesto a ir cuando…

-Espera, voy yo-Maka se había ofrecido a ir. Estoy seguro que intentaba, estar a mi lado lo menos posible, y eso es obvio, todo el camino había evitado acercarse a mí, y a mí no me gustaba eso, me di cuenta de que en este poco tiempo necesitaba verla. Siempre.

Al irse Maka, Kid volteo a verme y me señalo el sofá, ambos tomamos asiento. Suponía lo que me iba a decir.

-Bueno, Soul y que te trajo aquí y no me vengas con que extrañabas Deaht City, eso no se lo cree ni Paty- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila para que entrara en confianza.

-No creo poder decirlo aún, pero lo diré muy pronto, por el momento confórmate con que tu mejor amigo haya vuelto-y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Está bien-suspiro tranquilo –no te obligare, pero eso sí, siéntete en confianza con nosotros, como antes recuerdas?-y me miro pasivo.

Y yo me sentía mal, muy mal, no me podía llamar un buen amigo, mirando a su novia como lo hago me sentía mal.

-Si no…-no termine de responder cuando oí que algo se rompía de un ligar que debo suponer era la cocina.

Kid se plantó de pie y volteo hacia su derecha.

-Ahhh, seguro se le cayó algo, jejeje, ¿me esperas un momento?-yo solo asentí y él se fue tranquilo hacia la cocina.

Yo me quede esperando, pero al momento, mi celular sonó, una llamada de mi hermano:

"_**¿Por qué te fuiste?"**_

Vale no me esperaba ese mensaje de su parte, decidí buscar un lugar para contestarle a solas, pero el problema es que no se por donde debía ir.

Camine y camine, hasta que pase por una puerta, algo me llamo la atención así que me decidí a acercarme a ver mejor, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho…

Kid y Maka, se estaban besando. Kid la tenía agarrada de su cintura con una mano y con la otra le cogía delicadamente la muñeca. Al parecer Maka se había cortado con la losa que yacía rota en el suelo, pero estos detalles no me importaron.

Ellos se estaban besando y yo tenía unas ganas inmensas de separarlos. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía el impulso de golpear a kid…

Sin duda tenia celos de él, por algo que no me pertenecía me sentía aún más fatal por eso…

_Esto que sentía no estaba bien…_

* * *

_**Wowww y como me quedo?, no sé por qué pero cada vez que intentaba hacer este cap, me olvidaba de cosas y me ponía a ver videos, definitivamente tengo memoria a corto plazo.**_

_**Buanoooooooo **_

_**Que creen ustedes de los sentimientos de Soul?**_

_**O de ete beso que puse entre Kid y Maka?**_

_**Me querrán matar por escribir asi?**_

_**Esto y mas al próximo cap¡**_

_**CHAOOO**_

_**Amai Remon**_


End file.
